The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a manually operable fastener setting press.
The invention is especially suited for use in installing snap fasteners and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will be appreciated, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for various punching and cutting operations, as well as, installing a variety of types of fasteners.
Snap fasteners are common on many types of products including various fabric covers and tops used in the industrial fabric and marine industry These covers and tops frequently require on-site repair and replacement. Such repair and replacement necessitates cutting and punching relatively heavy fabric, webbing, and synthetic materials, as well as setting the snap fasteners.
Previously, the tools used for the cutting, punching and snap fastener setting have been manually operated pliers, hand tools with over center mechanisms, and hammer struck, punch type tools. The plier tools have been marginal in their ability to apply leverage forces to cut or punch the tops and covers and to set the snap fastener components. Current tools are also generally dedicated in that they perform only a cutting function or a fastener setting function. The hammer struck tools have also been unsatisfactory because they are cumbersome, require a strong support to hammer against, and often fracture because they are not held in proper alignment.